Friendly Tickles
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Ling, Yao and Chien Po pay an unexpected visit to Ping/Mulan's tent, and learn that their buddy is ticklish. Run, Mulan, run! [oneshot]
**A/N:** Don't we all agree that each fandom needs at least a library section of tickle fics? Even though it's an old Disney classic, I felt a tickle fic was lacking for the movie Mulan, so yeah why not!

 **Summary:** Ling, Yao and Chien Po pay an unexpected visit to Ping/Mulan's tent, and learn that their buddy is ticklish. Run, Mulan, run!

* * *

 **Friendly Tickles**

"Pheeew!" With a loud sigh, Mulan let herself drop on the thin mattress in her tent. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her arms. Training was exhausting, but she was glad that she had been improving ever since she climbed that damn pole. She smiled and hugged her blankets. Who knew she was ever capable of doing that?

"Yep, you were badass again, today!" Mushu complimented her, and she nodded proudly in response.

"Wasn't I? I even got to kick Shang in the face!" she said, and Mushu laughed loudly.

"That was definitely the best part!"

"Piiiing!" Suddenly three heads popped up through the entrance of her tent, and she yelped in shock while Mushu wrapped himself in the blankets to hide just in time.

"Oh it's you three," Mulan sighed in relief, recovering from the shock. Damn. Former bullies Yao and Ling had grown specially fond of her over time, and the big friendly Chien Po actually tagged along like he always did.

"So _this_ is where you're sleeping? I was already wondering…" Ling mumbled, taking a serious look around the tent. Were they that curious, so they just followed her?

"Why's your tent all the way here?" Despite Mulan's attempted cries of protest, Ling entered the tiny tent and looked around with a frown, as if he suspected she had distanced herself from the others because she had something to hide. Well, actually she did…

"Yes, yes. I wasn't able to fix a luxury tent, I know. And I like it here, nice peace and quiet. Now get out."

Ignoring Mulan's protests, Yao also entered and admired the poorly built tent, while Chien Po remained outside with just his head poking through the entrance. Of course his huge body wouldn't even fit in there, making Mulan suddenly wonder in what kind of tent he would be sleeping.

Just as Yao and Ling were admiring and laughing about how their friend had been sleeping all the way here, all Mulan could do was kick the pile of blankets away to cover her stuff that was scattered in the corner of the tent. If they were to see her feminine underwear, she would be done for.

But as soon as she did so, a muffled cry came from the blankets, reminding her that Mushu was hiding in there.

"Hey, what was that?" Ling asked curiously, and he looked at the blankets.

"Nothing!" Mulan squeaked, but Ling already lunged to grab them. Mulan spread her arms and jumped in front of him to block his way, what caused him to grab onto her side instead of the blankets. A loud giggle escaped her lips, and all three men looked at her curiously.

"Was that a giggle?" Ling asked, and the hand that had remained on her side wiggled its fingers, causing her to laugh.

"Aahahaha stop that!" Mulan drew her leg to kick him, but Ling's other hand grabbed a hold of her ankle and he pulled her leg down with surprising power for such a skinny man, and pinned it to the ground. An evil grin was spread across his face and for a moment he looked just like the bully he used to be at the beginning. Still grinning, Ling looked over his shoulder at Yao and Chien Po.

"Guys, I think I discovered a little something here." He squeezed her side again and Mulan let out another giggle.

"Our Ping is a little ticklish, isn't that cute?" The hand on her side attacked, and she collapsed in a fit of adorable giggles.

"Or should I say… _very_ ticklish?"

"W-hahahat are you doihihing, hehehe stop it!" Mulan protested through her laughter, finding it harder and harder to fake the manly voice. This was bad, really bad. If he would touch the wrong spots he was going to find out something even worse about her. Oh no.

As she fought and wrestled, Mulan had somehow managed to struggle free from Ling's grip, and she backed away from him. But her back then bumped into something what felt like Yao's big tummy, and before she could realize this, the big gorilla had already hooked his arms under hers, leaving her torso completely vurnerable.

"Gotcha!" The strong little man growled, and even though she had seen him training and fighting, Mulan was surprised by the strong grip.

"Yao, good job!" Ling complimented while he wiggled his fingers at his little prey.

"No, Yao let go of me! Ling don't! Chien Po, help!" Mulan called out while she kicked and struggled, but Chien Po only laughed in response, seemingly enjoying the sight of the wrestling amateur soldiers.

"Heheheh," Yao chuckled, and the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck was highly uncomfortable.

"Just a little Ping, it's only good for your training!" And before she could properly prepare herself, Ling's hands aimed for her helpless exposed sides.

"Nooooo hahahahaha stop stop staaahahap hahaha!" The most girlish squeals escaped her lips and she hysterically kicked her legs and struggled against Yao's iron grip that forced her to keep her arms apart.

"Wow Ping, you laugh like a girl! Coochie coochie coo!" Ling taunted, mischievously switching between spidering up and down her sides and poking her tummy. To keep her from kicking, he decided to straddle her legs, pinning them down effectively.

"Such a tough guy, yet so ticklish. That sure is a weakness to look out for Ping," Chien Po said, almost sounding serious, while Ling wouldn't stop tormenting her sides and stomach.

"Shuuuhahaha shut up hahaha I'll kihihill you!" Mulan threatened through her hysterical laughter. She couldn't remember ever getting such ticklish torment. Maybe a couple of playful pokes from her mother or grandma, but nothing like this. Plus the fact that her female secret could be discovered if they weren't careful was all the more reason to panic.

"Try his armpits!" Yao encouraged, and Mulan's eyes that had been shut tightly opened wide in shock.

"No pleaseee-AAH HAHAHA STOP!" She screamed with laughter when Ling followed his buddy's instructions. With surprising tickle skills, Ling scribbled his long slender fingers up and down her helpless armpits, and she threw her head back against Yao's gorilla body as she shrieked and squealed.

"Looks like I hit jackpot! Consider this a payback for the trouble you've caused us before," Ling said evilly, and he used his index fingers to make torturous circular movements in Mulan's armpits.

"Thahahat's old storeehehehe!" she protested, and she could feel tears were forming in her eyes from laughing so much.

"Sorry, didn't hear that!" Ling teased, and Mulan squealed when he surprised her by clawing at her ticklish ribs, his fingers getting dangerously close to her well hidden chest.

Meanwhile Mushu was quite enjoying the show just as much as Chien Po was, as he peeked from between the blankets, finding himself in his own dilemma: to help the poor girl or keep watching. Well, as long as Ling would keep his hands away from her chest so he wouldn't find out this guy wasn't as flat as a guy is supposed to be, it was all good. Right?

Especially when Ling suddenly turned around so he was facing her feet, he was quite sure no risks were involved in this playful game. Besides, Mulan could use a good laugh.

"Not my feet! I swear I'll kill you, Ling!" Mulan yelled. Ling was still straddling her, but with his back blocking her view, she couldn't even see what he was doing. But she sure could feel it when ticklish sensations dominated her when he dragged his fingers up and down her socked feet, slowly and teasing.

"I honestly never met anyone so ticklish, Ping. You're quite the funny guy!" Ling joked, and Mulan screamed with protests when he stripped her helpless feet from their socks.

"Here I come again!" Ling's fingers returned to her feet and he raked his short nails down her soles, and Mulan jerked and thrashed heavily, making Yao say a shocked " _woah_!". Ling was only encouraged by this, and he tickled every bit of sensitive skin he could reach on her feet, from her soles to her toes and all the way to her arches.

"NOOoo Hahahaha!" Mulan curled her toes and found herself laughing and gasping breathlessly. This was too much.

"Ping sure has soft skin guys. Are you really a man?" Luckily, Mulan was too busy laughing to be even bothered by this slight suspicion. The tickling was currently a bigger problem. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she would wet her pants.

"HAHAHAA I'LL PEE! I'LL PEEHEHE!" she threatened when Ling's quick fingers were scribbling all over her helpless soles again with great speed. The men didn't seem to mind, since everyone was still laughing at her predicament. Mulan jerked in shock when suddenly she felt her side being prodded again, and when she looked she saw that - to her horror - Chien Po had stuck one arm into the tent to join the fun. His big fingers tickled her side with curious experimenting movements, and she shrieked hysterically.

Yao moved to trap her arms with just one of his huge arms, and also joined the fun by using his big hand to tickle one of her armpits. Mulan was going nuts. Her stomach even began to hurt from laughing so hard, and when Ling began to play with her tiny toes again, she was sure she would faint sometime soon.

All of them were too busy to even wonder why Chien Po pulled back his arm again and disappeared out of sight, when suddenly a loud familiar bellowing voice could be heard.

" _What's going on?!_ " All heads turned and both Ling and Yao yelped in surprise when captain Shang was looming over them from the tent entrance. "Captain! We're sorry!" Ling scrambled off the wheezing exhausted soldier and Yao had already let go of her arms as they hurriedly left the tent.

Shang looked at Mulan's back and then at the men who now stood outside the tent in line, next to Chien Po.

"The noise could be heard all over at the training field. We thought…" He frowned when Mulan turned and looked at him, cheeks flushed and eyes teary. She blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"We thought…" Shang said awkwardly, and he cleared his throat.

"So it was you," he finally said.

"We just tickled him a little. Ping laughs like a girl," Ling quickly explained, his hands up in defense. Shang glared at him.

"Just cut the crap. We have no time to be playing around. Either rest or practise." And with that, Shang turned his back towards them and walked away.

"I wonder if captain Shang is ticklish," Yao whispered at Ling, and his friend laughed sneakily.

Meanwhile in the tent, Mulan was catching her breath and trying to calm her racing heart. Seeing Shang like that had been almost as shocking as the sudden tickle torture, since she had discovered that he had the talent to make her heart race recently.

"Well that was entertaining," came Mushu's voice from the pile of blankets.

"Oof!" He squeaked when Mulan kicked the pile.

"This was all your fault!" She hissed before she exited the tent to rant at her attackers.

"You guys are horrible!" She said to the trio that was still standing outside her tent, petting her horse who was just chilling there as if its owner had not been tickle tortured a moment earlier.

"We're your friends! And friends play." Ling shrugged with a goofy smile, and somehow Mulan couldn't bite back her own grin. She could still feel the tingling sensations on her body, but only just now she realized she might have enjoyed it a little bit after all. The aftermath of having laughed so much really felt good as well. Besides, despite her most feminine laughs and giggles, they didn't find out her secret. So that was a big relief!

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get you back!" And despite Shang's complaints earlier, she playfully chased after the trio who all made it for a run. Having friends at times like these was really something to treasure. People didn't play enough these days!


End file.
